


lost in translation

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes-centric, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining, Russian Bucky Barnes, everything is fine, russian pining, tony speaks russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: bucky pines in russian about tony, sometimes to the man's face. but its fine, because tony doesn't speak russian.right? (wrong)





	lost in translation

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: all of my translations are google translate! if you can do better, let me know in the comments and ill fix it
> 
> hover over the russian to get the translation (trying that out, if its bein spazzy tell me and ill put the translations in the body of the fic)
> 
> honestly this was my excuse to write some Fluffy Happy winteriron bc ive been reading so much Angst lately
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: thanks to you guys who pointed out i missed the one word, thats fixed now! for those on mobile, i added the translations to the end notes
> 
> EDIT 2: my thanks to DemonicReader for the translations!

“Oh, fuck me,” Tony groaned, untying his tie and throwing it across the room. The man collapsed on the common room sofa, not even bothering to kick off his shoes.

 

“[хотелось бы](I%20wish),” Bucky muttered softly in Russian. Since coming in from the cold, he found himself as more After than Before, and one of those changes was clear in the amount of Russian he used (He had been a Russian assassin, and all that). Since no one else but Natalia understood it, Bucky used it often when he had something snarky to say (if they couldn't understand him, they couldn’t punish him, right?).

 

Tony shot him a weird look. “What’d you say?” he asked, confused. Bucky knew that Tony didn’t speak Russian, so he fought down his blush and sent Tony a lazy (and platonic) smile.

 

“I just asked what the matter was,” he said.

 

“Board members,” Tony spat. “Assholes think they’re smarter than me. Fuck them, I’ve been dealing with scarier pieces of shit than them since I was born, they’re nothing. Except irritating. They’re so _fucking_ irritating!”

 

Bucky arched an eyebrow. “Need me to stab someone, doll?” he drawled.

 

Tony looked like he was considering for a moment. “Pepper would stab _me_ , then,” he said finally. “And while you’re a scary assassin, my money would be on Pepper in a fight. Sorry, Snowflake.”

 

Bucky gulped. There wasn’t much he was scared of nowadays, but Pepper Potts was on top of his list. That woman could take over the world with a smile on her face. “If she changes her mind…” Bucky offered anyway, nonchalantly cleaning his nails with a knife.

 

“Thanks for the offer, Winter Wonderland,” Tony said, sounding genuinely grateful. “What more could a guy possibly want?”

 

“[меня надеюсь](me,%20hopefully),” Bucky muttered. Tony didn’t reply, having dozed off in the ten seconds it took for Bucky to reply. “C’mon, genius,” Bucky scooped Tony up and started walking towards the elevator. “Let’s get you to bed.”

 

\---

 

Tony wandered into the kitchen one morning looking dead to the world. His hair was spiked up in a way that showed he ran his hands through it frequently and recently and his cheek was smeared with motor oil. In short, he looked adorable, and Bucky couldn’t stop looking at him.

 

“[Он такой маленький, как маленький котенок](He's%20so%20small,%20like%20a%20kitten),” Bucky whispered into his coffee.

 

Tony turned and glared at him. “I don’t know what you just said,” he was trying to look intimidating, but he yawned widely mid-sentence. “But I’ll forgive it if you give me coffee.”

 

Wordlessly, Bucky surrendered his own mug to Tony’s grabby hands. Tony drank it in one long sip, surfacing for air with a frankly indecent moan.

 

“That was good,” Tony’s face was blissed out.

 

“[Я мог бы дать тебе что-то лучше](I%20could%20give%20you%20something%20better),” Bucky muttered, irrationally jealous of Tony’s coffee.

 

“Thanks, Snowflake,” Tony murmured, patting Bucky gently on the shoulder before disappearing back down to his lab.

 

“You’re so whipped,” Clint said, dropping down from a vent. “I don’t speak Russian, but that did not sound pl- what the fuck!” He cut off when Bucky threw a small knife at him, narrowly avoiding hitting the archer. “You could’ve just said shut up! Use your words, asshole!”

 

Bucky didn’t bother hiding his smirk (or his middle finger) as he left he kitchen.

 

\---

 

“Oh, lord,” Tony whined. “Take me now.” Tony was in the lab, staring at the remains of his armor from their last mission and thinking about the multitude of repairs he’d have to do, not including everyone else’s gear.

 

“[Я бы взял тебя в любое время, в любом месте](I%20would%20take%20you%20any%20time,%20any%20where),” Bucky said under his breath. He was in the lab for arm maintenance (the mission had done a number on the limb).

 

“Um, what?” Tony asked. If Bucky didn’t know that Tony didn’t speak Russian, he’d have been worried the man understood what he was saying, if only from the blush (which Bucky chalked up to lingering adrenaline from the battle).

 

Bucky shook his head. “Just thinking about the arm,” he said, holding up the damaged limb.

 

Tony smiled like he had a secret. “Okay, Snowflake,” he said, grabbing a screwdriver. “Let’s see what you’ve done to my gorgeous piece of tech.”

 

“[Не так великолепна, как ты](not%20as%20gorgeous%20as%20you),” Bucky couldn’t stop himself from saying.

 

“Why the Russian?” Tony asked curiously.

 

Bucky shrugged. “Dunno,” he replied, admirably fighting down a blush. “It’s like when you snark under your breath; only, no one understands me, which is much better. No consequences that way.”

 

Tony got a weird look on his face at that. “I get that,” he said. “There’s no consequences for snark, though. Otherwise, Cap would’ve thrown me out on my ass by now.”

 

“[И какая это замечательная задница](and%20what%20a%20great%20ass%20it%20is),” Bucky said, winking at Tony.

 

Tony rolled his eyes and got back to work on the arm, grumbling complaints all the while.

 

\---

 

The whole thing came to a head during a mission. The Avengers were fighting HYDRA, who had almost managed to trigger the Winter Soldier before getting completely decimated by a furious Iron Man. Despite the immediate threat being gone with no harm to him or anyone else, Bucky felt the panic settle into his bones. He couldn’t breathe, he was surrounded by HYDRA, they were going to get the soldier-

 

“Breathe, Bucky,” a hand came to rest gently on his back, rubbing slow circles. “In and out, that’s it.”

 

Bucky tried to breathe, but his breaths came out like strangled sobs. “They almost- what if I-”

 

“They can’t hurt you anymore,” a distant part of Bucky recognized that the soothing voice was Tony.  “I got you, no one’s gonna hurt you again. Just breathe for me, Bucky.”

 

Slowly, slowly, Bucky’s breathing evened out and the panic receded. He collapsed bonelessly against Tony, murmuring thank yous into the man’s chest.

 

“Hands up if you didn’t know Tony spoke Russian,” Clint announced, breaking the tense atmosphere. Everyone, even Natasha, raised a hand.

 

“What?” Bucky spluttered.

 

“You were freaking out in Russian, and Tony went over to reassure you,” Clint explained with a shit-eating grin on his face. “How long have you spoken it, Tony?”

 

“My whole life,” Tony said dryly. “My father was a weapons manufacturer during the Cold War, of course I speak Russian. How did none of you know this? Now,” he fixed the Avengers with a pointed stare. “Get out. Stop crowding us.”

 

The Avengers left, Clint with a loud whistle (that got Natasha to smack him on the head).

 

“So,” Bucky said awkwardly. “You speak Russian, huh?”

 

“Yep!” Tony was definitely enjoying this.

 

Bucky cleared his throat. “So, that means you heard me say-”

 

“That you wanted to bang me like a screen door in a hurricane?” Tony quoted innocently. “I may have heard some things to that effect, yes.”

 

“Sorry,” Bucky said with a blush. “Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“Now, now,” Tony said, a smile dancing in his eyes. “Who said I was uncomfortable? I mean, outside of some awkward boners, that is. Your Russian is _hot_.”

 

“Please don’t be fucking with me,” Bucky pleaded. “I don’t think I can handle that.”

 

“[Никогда](never),” Tony whispered, resting his forehead against Bucky’s. Bucky surged forward, catching Tony in a searing kiss that had Tony moaning softly into Bucky’s mouth.

 

When they finally broke for air, the wicked glint was back in Tony’s eyes. “What do you say we take this back to the Tower,” he purred. “And you can do some of those things you promised?”

 

And to that, what could Bucky say but “[да](yes)”?

 

**Author's Note:**

> translations in order:  
> -i wish  
> -me, hopefully  
> -he's so cute, like a kitten  
> -i could give you something better  
> -i'd take you any time, anywhere  
> -not as gorgeous as you  
> -and what a great ass it is  
> -never  
> -yes
> 
> hope you liked it :)
> 
> prompts/comments/kudos make me a happy gal


End file.
